Not My Life REWRITTEN
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: An attack on Privet Drive leaves Harry with no memory. Voldemort takes advantage of his rivals disadvantage and teaches him.
1. Attack on Privet Drive

**Not My Life**

**Summery:** An attack on Privet Drive leaves Harry with no memory. Voldemort takes advantage of his rivals disadvantage and teaches him.

**Chapter One**

**_Attack on Privet Drive_**

"Harry!" A shrill voice carried through the bedroom door. "Harry!" it came again. The said boy barely kept his groan from escaping.

Harry Potter was the boy Petunia Dursley begrudgingly called nephew. A few weeks ago he had come home from his school, though this was not an ordinary school. Hogwarts was a magical school and Harry was a wizard; a very well known wizard, much to his disliking, for defeating Lord Voldemort when he was only one years old.

This past school year; his fourth year, had not been a very good one to Harry. The TriWizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts and Harry's name had been placed in the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet of Fire decided he was a competitor and he had been forced to compete in three competitions. The first getting a dragons egg from a very mean dragon; the second, to retrieve a friend from the black lake from Grindelows. And the third, to make his way through a dangerous maze.

Something went wrong with the maze. Harry and Cedric Diggory; the other Hogwarts competitor, grabbed the Goblet which turned out to be a portkey that took them to a graveyard. At the graveyard Cedric was killed and Harry was forced to watch Voldemort's rebirth and then duel the snake-like man. Harry managed to get away by grabbing the portkey along with Cedric's lifeless body back to Hogwarts.

It was early morning and it was time for him to cook breakfast, his morning chore. He heard his aunt's footsteps as she climbed down the stairs and to the first floor. Sliding from the bed he blurrily looked around his bed room; his cousins discarded and broken toys laid in a pile on the floor, his trunk lay at the foot of his bed and a wardrobe next to his bed. Putting on his glasses he blinked as things came into focus before quickly gathering clothes for the day and dressing before heading downstairs to begin breakfast.

"Cook the bacon, and don't burn anything like last time!" Aunt Petunia ordered as she cut up some fruit.

She was trying to get Dudley and her husband, Vernon Dursley, to loose some weight. From the little things Harry could gather, Dudley's school was complaining about his weight and saying he would be kicked off the boxing team if he didn't reach a more healthy weight. Vernon of course was enraged by this, saying his son was perfect for boxing and that everyone _else_ on the team needed to _gain_ weight in order to properly box. But not wanting to risk his son's expulsion from the team conceded something needed to be done.

Within half an hour breakfast was complete and Vernon and Dudley waddled down into the kitchen before they filled they're plates to the brim and began stuffing they're faces full. It didn't take long for the food to be devoured and Vernon went to work. Dudley went into the living room to play his new game system that his father had bought a few days earlier while Petunia busied her self looking through the latest home designer magazine after having trust a list in Harry's hand.

_Wash the breakfast dishes_

_Weed the garden_

_Dust the house_

_Wash the linings _

_Make lunch_

_Make dinner_

_(And they had better be done by the time I get home!)_

Sighing Harry set to work. Vernon would be home by five.

**

* * *

**

By two o'clock Harry had finished weeding the garden (as well as planting a few new flowers his aunt had bought, "The Best Neighborhood Yard contest will be starting soon and I need my yard to be in top shape," Aunt Petunia had said), he had also made lunch and washed both breakfast and lunch dishes. Now all he had were dusting, laundry and dinner.

Harry coughed as the fumes from the spray he was using to dust floated in the air. He hated the smell, but he was glad today's chores hadn't involved any heavy chemicals, like chlorine. They always burnt his skin. He jumped and dropped his rag and spray bottle. A loud crash sounded from somewhere downstairs, and his aunt had screamed. _'What is going on,'_ Harry wondered as he slowly crept to the railing of the stairs. All he could see were shadows from this vantage point.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" a male voice hissed. _'A wizard!'_ the thought struck Harry like a ton of bricks. His uncle had taken his wand when he had returned from King's Cross station. He had no way of defending himself against a full blown wizard. Creeping down the stairs slowly, trying to not make any sound, he reached the bottom. From here he could see a little more, but not much. He could see the entrance of the living room, but everyone must be towards the other end. _'What should I do now?'_ he asked himself.

The decision was made from him when he heard someone say '_stupfey_' and a red jet of light flew over his head. Quickly he tried to run from the house. Last year he had learned Miss Figg, his old baby sitter, was in fact a witch. He made it into the kitchen but hesitated as he heard a scream. _'Dudley!'_ his mind cried.

That moments hesitation was all that was needed for whomever had entered Privet Drive. An arm reached around his shoulders. On instinct he began to struggle; lashing out he managed to hit his captor in the face and knew he had gotten a good hit when the man cried, "Brat!" before pushing him in the wall. Getting his wits about him rather quickly he made a run for it again before he felt himself pushed before he lost his balance; his head hit hard on the kitchen table before he fell to the floor caught somewhere between blacking out and dazed. He couldn't really comprehend anything more then a shadow that now stood over him before he heard a '_stupfey'_ and he was lost in a sea of darkness.

"Have you got him?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," the man who had struggled with Harry turned to his partner. The man in the doorway laughed.

"You can't even stun the boy without getting hurt!" he teased. Touching his now bleeding cheek he glared at his partner.

"I tried but he ducked. Must be those Quidditch skills," he commented. "Come on, we need to get the Potter brat back before the Dark Lord gets angry. Have you finished with the two Muggles?"

"Of course."

**

* * *

**

Blinking he looked around the blurry room he was laying in. He couldn't see clearly but somehow didn't know if this _place_ could rightly be called a room. It was cold and dark; the floor was sticky with something. Reaching out to touch the ground beneath him he brought his hand close to his face to examine the red stuff.

'_Blood,'_ he realized.

'_But where did the blood come from?'_ examining himself he winced as he touched his face. There was a large cut over his forehead and a deep bruise was beginning to form.

'_Where did I get that from?'_ then another thought struck him.

'_Who am I?'_ Slowly he began to push himself into a sitting position. His head hurt badly. The pounding in his ears were almost deafening. He cried out as he attempted to put pressure on his right arm.

He heard a clicking sound before light flooded into the room. Brining up the uninjured arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light he waited until the light faded before slowly bringing his arm down. Standing in front of him were three people. All three wore black, but the one in the middle, and closest to him, had red eyes and a snake like appearance. He seemed in charge judging by the stance of the three men.

"Who are you?" He asked before asking another important question, "Who am I?"

He never heard the answer, if an answer ever came, because the pounding in his ears increased and his vision blurred into black before he lost consciousness.

The three men standing over him were quiet for a moment before the middle one spoke in a decisive manor. "I want you to get Crabb and have him examine the boy." Turning he began to leave the cell before pausing. "Also, set the boy up comfortably." Then he left the two Death Eaters in they're stunned silence before they quickly did as he asked.

**End of Chapter One**

3/12/06

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the rewritten version of _Not My Life_. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! I love reading your reviews!

Next Chapter:

Crabb's diagnoses

Voldemorts plan

(I don't know what else yet)


	2. Order of the Phoenix and Waking

**Not My Live**

**Summery: **An attack on Privet Dive leaves Harry with a disadvantage. Voldemort takes his chance and teaches Harry.

**Chapter Two**

_**Order of the Phoenix**_

Dumbledore sighed as he left the Ministry of Magic. He had just finished his yearly meeting with the school governors and was glad for it.; he hated seeing the governors. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Minister Fudge. Fudge hated him; he hated using that term, but it was the truth. Fudge wanted him booted out of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Once outside he quickly apparated to Hogwarts, where he planed to gather his belongings and head to his brothers. His brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, and he always got together for they're summers.

An hour later he had thrown the floo powder in the fire place and called out his destination before he stepped inside.

"Albus!" A voice called jovially as he stepped out of the fireplace and into a small but comfortable living room. Smiling he embraced his brother before stepping away and following his brother to the couch.

"Hello, Abe." He said fondly.

"Tea?" Abe offered.

"Please," Albus took the offered steaming cup of tea.

"So, how did your meeting go?" Abe asked curiously.

"Same as usual. Minister Fudge wants me out but was unable to achieve that goal. Maybe next year," he sighed as he finished.

"Ha! Doubtful. Everyone loves you." Albus smiled.

"How's Hogs Head?" Albus asked. His brother worked there during the school year and six days a week during the summer holidays. Albus sometimes helped him during the summer.

"Business is going well."

"That's-," Albus paused as his beloved phoenix, Fawkes, burst into the room through colorful flames. He had a note in his beak. Taking the note, Albus read,

_Headmaster,_

_Break in the wards of Privet Drive Number Four. Death Eaters. Potter missing._

_Auror Moody_

Standing up abruptly Albus looked alarm. "I need to leave. There has been a break in the wards at Harry Potter's residence." Abe nodded soberly.

"I'll see you later. I hope things go well. Please inform me if I can help in any way."

"I will." And with that, Albus left his brothers and apparated to Privet Drive Number Four. All the way he wondered what had happened to the wards. They were supposed to be up and strong, being managed by the ministry.

Once he got his bearings on his surroundings he quickly looked around for Moody. Finding him near Arabella Figgs house he asked what happened.

Moody had supposedly been the Defense Against the Dark Art's professor this past school year, but unknown to everyone he had been kidnapped and held in a magical trunk by a Death Eater who used the Polyjuice potion to keep his façade as Moody. After the Death Eaters arrest and Moody's recovery, he joined the Aurors again.

"Arabella Figg is dead." Moody informed Albus. "We've evacuated the neighborhood and placed some warding spells, disorientating directional spells, as well as some memory spells so no one will intervene with the Ministry investigation. Petunia Dursley was killed by means of the killing curse. Vernon Dursley was not home at the time, and has been informed of the attack, his wife's death, his son's condition, and his nephews kidnapping."

"Dudley Dursley is still alive?" Albus asked shocked. Usually Death Eaters killed everyone. It was rare for them to leave someone alive. He would have expected Voldemort to order Harry's family all dead.

"He is alive, but not well. They used crucio on him until he lost his mind; he's been taken into a Muggle hospital and they are being told the cause was seizures."

"And Harry Potter? What is known?" Albus asked. It was terrible news that Petunia Dursley had been killed, and that her son, Dudley, had been tortured to the point of insanity. It was always terrible news when a child was hurt.

Moody sighed. "The Death Eaters had to have caught them unawares. We found some of Potter's blood in the kitchen. Honestly, we don't know any more then that."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Please tell me of any news. There will be an Order meeting this evening." Moody nodded his understanding and Albus apparated back to Hogwarts. He needed to prepare for the upcoming meeting.

**

* * *

**

Six o'clock that night everyone was gathered at the Noble House of Black (they're headquarters). News of the attack had not yet been released to the general public, so many were wondering why they were there. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat before he began seriously.

"Today I received rather unfortunate and worrying news. There was an attack on Privet Drive by Death Eaters," several gasps were heard. He raised his hand to stop anyone from speaking. "We do not know very much. Petunia Dursley was murdered by means of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Dudley Dursley was tortured into insanity. Thankfully, Vernon Dursley was not home at the time of the attack-,"

"But what about Harry?" A skinny man with shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes spoke up. This man's name was Sirius Black. Two years ago he had escaped from the magical Prison, Azkaban, after being wrongfully convicted for the murders of twelve Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and James and Lily Potter. But most of all, he was also Harry Potter's godfather.

"He was kidnapped. There must have been a struggle because some blood was found, but we do not know any more then that." Dumbledore answered. Everyone was stunned.

"Why didn't he defend himself with his wand?" Asked Arthur Weasley. He knew Harry had been in trouble for previously using accidental magic, but he didn't think that would stop him from protecting himself if needed.

"His wand had been taken from him and locked away when he came home for the summer. It was in the family safe in his uncles office." Moody answered gruffly.

"What about the wards?" Remus Lupin asked.

"I am still looking into that. The ministry had control of the wards but are being rather tight lipped about it," answered Dumbledore.

"What now?" Molly Weasley asked, tears glistening in her eyes. She and her husband thought of Harry as one of they're own and it was difficult to know he was now in Voldemorts hands.

"Now, we search for Harry. I want to be informed if any of you learn anything."

"What do we tell the kids?" Arthur asked sadly.

"The truth, Harry is missing and we are doing all we can to find him."

**

* * *

**

The Weasley kids were all confused as to why they were called to a family meeting. They had been informed of the Order of the Phoenix when they had moved here for Summer break; and they knew a meeting had been held earlier in the evening. But what did it have to do with them?

They're parents seemed to not want to begin the conversation they had called they're children in for.

"Mum," George asked bringing the attention to him, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Molly began, her voice slightly choked up. "There was an attack by Death Eaters earlier today. Th-they attack P-Privet Drive," she paused attempting to regain some control. "They killed Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley is in hospital."

"But what about Harry?" Ron asked in alarm. Was his friend okay? Arthur answered for his distraught wife.

"He's missing." He said seriously.

"He's missing?" Ron breathed, his parents nodded solemnly.

"What is everyone doing to find him?" Fred asked.

"Searches are being conducted." They're father answered.

"I thought he was protected there?" Ginny asked.

"He was, by wards. Something was wrong with the wards. We don't yet know what." They're father answered as he held his wife who was now crying.

No one moved for several long moments. Ron jumped up, shocking them all, and ran up the stairs ignoring his parent's calls.

**

* * *

**

Crabbe arrived within the half hour of been called. He was ordered to examine Harry Potter of all people, but did as he was asked. He was also told what had happened.

Unknown to most people Crabbe had learned some Wizarding medicine. He hadn't made it to healer, but he had been close. Close enough for Voldemort to call on him for any healing that was needed after a Death Eater raid.

The examination took a little over half an hour before he went to tell the Dark Lord his findings.

"I have completed my physical examination. It is my beliefe the blows he suffered to his head caused swelling, being stunned also aggravated the head injury. Combined with the shock of his home being attacked probably caused a form of amnesia."

"Are you certain of this?" The Dark Lord asked eyeing Crabbe.

"I won't know for certain until I speak with him while he is awake." Voldemort nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"When do you expect him to wake?"

"A few hours time," Crabbe answered. Again Voldemort looked thoughtful, Crabbe waited patiently.

"If he is still unable to remember anything, tell him things will be explained when he is feeling stronger," Crabbe looked curiously at his master. What was he planning? But it wasn't his place to comment or question so he nodded.

Hours later Potter began to show signs of waking. Finally his green eye's fluttered open and he looked around at the blurry surroundings.

"Hello," A man said speaking in a soothing voice.

"Hi," the raven haired boy said hesitantly. Was this man going to hurt him?

"My name is Doctor Crabbe." He figured it would be best to stay with Muggle terms, even though he detested doing so, but it was something the boy was familiar with. "You've had a terrible spill and I imagine you are not feeling very will at the moment. But I want you to answer some questions for me." The raven haired boy nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Crabbe asked.

"My head hurts, and I'm sore," the boy answered. Crabbe nodded.

"What's your name?" Crabbe asked as he shined his wand light into Harry's eyes; he looked away when the bright light blocked the vision he did have.

The boy hesitated. He didn't know. What was his name?

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly. "What is my name?" He asked Crabbe.

Crabbe froze. What should he say? The Dark Lord obviously wanted him to treat the boy pleasantly and to act like they knew him. He very well couldn't know him and not know his name! What should he say!

Finally he came up with a name. If his master didn't like it then they could say it was they boy's middle name, and he would suffer the consequences. But he would probably suffer the consequences anyway.

"Alex," he finally answered in a more confident voice then he felt.

"What happened?" The boy, now, 'Alex' asked.

"That is a conversation probably best had when your feeling better," he answered more confidently. Alex nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember," Crabbe asked. Alex thought for several moments before answered in a quiet voice.

"Nothing." Crabbe sighed.

"I want you to drink this and rest," he said handing Alex a goblet of dreamless sleep. Sleep was the best thing for the boy now. Alex drank it down and immediately felt its effects. Crabbe gently got Alex into a more comfortable position before leaving the room.

**End of Chapter Two**

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like the new chapter! I will try and update again tonight, but that depends on if I have the time to type it. I also have half a chapter written on _Life Changed Year 3_ and will have it posted within the week. THANK YOU for your reviews! Please continue to REVIEW as I really appreciate them and love reading them!


	3. Alexander

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Not My Life**

**Chapter Three**

**Alexander**

Crabbe checked after 'Alex' one last time before leaving the room quietly to give the Dark Lord an update on the boys health and the latest events.

Entering the throne room he waited for Lord Voldemort to address him.

"What did you find, Crabbe?" Red eyes looked intently at the man in front of him.

"My Lord, he woke momentarily and I questioned him. He remembers nothing. He asked what his name was and I told him 'Alex'." At Lord Voldemorts nod he continued. "I gave him dreamless sleep and he is now resting."

"Do you believe this is a permanent condition?"

"I'm not sure, My Lord. Head injuries and memory loss are tricky. At the moment he remembers nothing, but some memories if not all could return months even years later." Voldemort nodded thoughtfully. His original plans had been to torture the boy and later kill him. But Potters memory loss could work to his advantage. If the boy never regained his memory then he could teach the boy in his ways and have him on his side. He knew Potter was strong with his magic; much stronger then many adult wizards. He could be a great asset to his goal.

But if his memories did come back and he absolutely refused to join him then he could always do his original plans.

"You may go," he dismissed Crabbe and watched the man sigh in relief as he left the room. Getting up, Voldemort went in the direction of his captives room. The boy would be asleep for several hours do to the potion he had been given.

Entering the room his red eyes located the bed and watched as the boy slept. He looked more like a child asleep and his features were more relaxed. The only thing marring the boys features were the scar he had received on Halloween when Voldemort had tried to kill him. Voldemort ran his hand lightly over the lightning bolt shaped scar.

Now what to tell the boy when he awoke?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dumbledore sighed as he stepped out of the fire grate. He had just finished his business at the Ministry of Magic and now knew why the wards had gone down. It had taken a lot of work to finally get the information he needed and he was glad it was over, but he was also angry. Entering the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see Arthur, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Charlie and Bill.

"Have you found out anything?" Molly asked her eyes red and puffy from crying. Tears still lingered in her eyes.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, apparently Minister Fudge ordered the wards down," He paused as everyone in the room began to speak at once and raised his hand to quiet them. "He didn't believe they were needed any longer."

"How long have they been down?" Remus asked quietly but you could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"Since Harry was nine years old."

"Five years!" Sirius breathed before his voice raised. "My godson has been unprotected from Death Eaters there for _five_ years! Why?"

"Our minister didn't believe the wards were necessary." Dumbledore answered calmly, though he too was angered by the information.

"What now? What is the ministry doing? What is Fudge," Sirius spat the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, "saying about his decision to take the wards down?"

"We continue in our search for Harry and the Ministry is doing the same. Minister Fudge is denying Voldemort is back and is saying that rogue Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive. He says the wards were unnecessary."

"But the attack proves they were necessary!" Bill said angrily. He was very knowledgeable about wards, charms and curses because of his job as a curse breaker.

"He claims that the Death Eaters could have gotten in regardless of the wards." Dumbledore answered. He glanced at Molly who began to sob into Arthur's chest.

"Has Severus heard anything yet?" Remus asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered sadly. "He may not for some time. He is in Voldemorts inner circle but he is still not told everything that goes on."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alex blinked a few times as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He jumped as he heard a sound next to him and looked over to see the blurry figure of a adult in his room. He couldn't make out any distinctive features because his vision was too blurry.

He jumped again as something was slid onto his face then blinked as every thing came into focus. _'Glasses'_ he thought. "Thanks," He said looking at the person next to him. He would bet the man was very tall if he stood, but he couldn't tell how tall because he was sitting in a chair next to his bed. The man was rather pail and had dark brown hair. He would look very normal if it weren't for his bright unnatural red eyes.

"Your welcome," the man spoke. "Alex."

"Who are you?" 'Alex' asked.

"My name is Tom Riddle." Voldemort had spent several hours coming up with a story to tell Alex when he woke. He planned to tell Alex that he was Alexander Mathew Jensen and that he had come to live him after his surrogate parents had been killed (though he omitted how they had been killed, for now) and that he had come to live with him about six months earlier. He also told Alex that he was fifteen.

While the boy had been asleep he cast some charms to grow his hair longer, and it was now about shoulder length and had light waves. He also changed the color to medium blonde but decided to leave the eyes as they were. In his opinion, the bright green color was very unique and it would be a shame to hide them. The rest of the changes to his appearance should be enough to hide his identity.

"Surrogate parents?" Alex asked in confusion. If they weren't his real parents then who were and why hadn't they been caring for him?

"Yes, they adopted you when you were a baby and raised you." Voldemort (Tom) answered calmly. He had expected Harry to ask this.

"Who were my real parents?"

"Your father was a good friend of mine who passed away when you were little." Voldemort answered as he watched the boys reaction. Alex was quiet for a moment digesting the information before he continued his questioning.

"How did I loose my memory?"

"You hit your head when you fell down the stairs. They had just been cleaned and were still wet." Voldemort used as an explanation. He tried to come up with something simple so 'Alex' would believe it.

Alex seemed to as his only reaction was a light nod.

"You should rest more," Voldemort said as he handed Alex a sleeping potion and watched as he eyed it before drinking it and quickly falling asleep. Voldemort left the room.

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been rather busy. There will be probably one more chapter before September first in the story.

Alex will be calling Voldemort, Tom while they're in private. But around Death Eaters he will call him Lord.

Next Chapter: Alex's summer.


	4. Life Now

**Not My Life**

**Chapter Four**

**Life Now**

Alex sighed sadly as he looked at his watch. It was time to go back to the manor for his afternoon round of lessons. He was still getting used to everything, but only a month had passed since the accident. A few days after he had first woken up after the accident he was told about magic and more about Tom's position.

He had been mesmerized by magic and he loved it. It was amazing what you could do. He learned, after he had begun his lessons again, that he still remembered the basics of magic. But he also learned new things every day.

He had a class on defense and loved it. He also had potions lessons, history lessons (he didn't like history very much) and curse lessons.

In the curse lessons he was specifically taught curses. He had mixed feelings about curses and dark spells. He didn't want to hurt anyone and didn't like seeing anyone hurt. When he had asked why he had to learn these he had been told it was necessary. Tom explained his business and what he did and why.

Tom told him that he worked as the leader of the Death Eaters. He was called 'Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord.

Those that were in the Death Eaters wore a tattoo on they're left arms that was called a Dark Mark, which Tom had shown Harry.

Tom told Alex that his goal was to rid the world of 'Mudbloods' as he called them. Tom told Alex about Muggles and Mudbloods and what they were like.

Alex didn't really like Tom's views on this. He didn't think _all_ Muggles and mixed-blood people were evil. They couldn't be. When he had commented on this he had been punished.

He shuddered as he thought about his punishment. It had not been pleasant and he hoped to never go through that again. Tom had apologized after it was over, but had also explained that it was a punishment that would be used when ever he stepped out of line. Tom didn't like his reasoning being questioned, Alex had learned.

For the most part he was happy with things here. He liked his lessons (most of them anyway) and he liked riding his horse, Curse. Curse was a large black horse that he rode when ever he could.

But he hated punishments and he hated what Tom did. He didn't want anything to do with Tom's business or the Death Eaters. But Tom had also told him of his wishes to one day have Alex work with the Death Eaters during they're raids and missions. He really didn't want to, but he also feared what would happen if he told Tom that.

Sighing he began the walk back to the manor. It was a rather large manor and it looked very old. It was well decorated on the inside, but the grounds looked as though they weren't taken care of very well. There were woods surrounding the property and Alex knew it was very remote.

Finally he entered the manor and found his teacher, Mr. Lee, standing there waiting for him impatiently. Mr. Lee was average height with short black hair and light brown eyes. He taught Alex potions and history. He was a nice man who was very patient and took the time to explain things, which helped with potions because it was easier to understand when he knew how and why each ingredient reacted to another.

Mr. Ralph taught Alex all his defense and curse lessons. He was a muscular man with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't a very nice man and Alex didn't like him much. He had little patience for questions. The only thing Alex could really say that was good about the man was that he knew what he taught and he was a very good teacher.

"Are you ready, Alexander?" Mr. Lee asked breaking him out of his thoughts. Alex nodded and followed his teacher.

* * *

After dinner in the overly large (in Alex's opinion) dining room he went to his room. Mr. Lee had given him a three foot paper on the crucatious potion. The crucatious potion was a potion that worked the same as the curse, but it had to work its way out of the persons system. It couldn't be lifted like the curse and the dosage and a person's pain threshold would determine the damage done to the victim. Alex hoped he _never_ would be forced to take the potion; it sounded horrible.

"Alexander," Tom's voice said from the doorway. Alex turned to face him. "We need to discuss your education." Tom moved to sit on the bed and motioned for Alex to join him.

"I thought my lessons were my schooling," Alex commented. He knew some people went to normal school and he had also been told about magical school before, but never a specific school.

"It is, for now," Tom answered. "But, if you want to, I will agree to letting you go off to school for the year. There are morning and afternoon lessons, like you have here. There are three houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He explained the characteristics a person needed to get into each house. "Do you want to go?"

Alex thought a moment before nodding. "Yes," Tom smiled and pulled him into his side. "Why are you allowing me to go?" Alex asked curiously. Tom had kept a very close eye on him since he woke up and always knew where he was and what he was up to. He didn't think he'd ever be allowed to leave the property of the manor.

"You need to experience being around kids your age and normal schooling," Tom answered in a quiet voice. "I will register you in Hogwarts soon and have someone gather your supplies." Tom informed the boy who nodded.

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the latest chapter!

Alex's punishment: I did not go into details on what his punishment consisted. Mostly it was the cruciartus curse.

I hope you like how Tom is better in this one. I hope he's more realistic.


End file.
